Beast Boy VS the light bulb
by The strong silver flower
Summary: How many Beast Boys does it take to change a light bulb after Raven destroys all of his? Well lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**How many Beast Boys does it take to change a light bulb?**

**Ok so I was gonna make another Robin fanfic, but decided to make a Beast Boy comedy one instead! So enjoy!**

"Ahhh! Where is it! I know I put my new Mega Monkeys 8 game around here somewhere!" Beats Boy yelled while running around his room throwing the piles of junk that cluttered it everywhere. This was just making more of a mess.

"Ughhh!" Beast Boy groaned, giving up, and falling down onto his bed. While lying in bed he started to get uncomfortable, as if there was something under him. After squirming around a lot instead of trying to figure out what was causing his discomfort he finally gave in and stood up.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. He had found his Mega Monkeys 8 video game.

As quick as he could possibly go he ran over to the TV and game counsel and threw in his video game. Once he had turned up the volume to as high as it could possibly go, he started playing.

_**5 Hours Later…..**_

"Ugh! Come on, come on, almost there….. NO!" Beast Boy cried out as he once again lost. "I will defeat you game!"

"BEAST BOY!" An angry female voice yelled.

'Great that's probably Raven coming to tell me to tell me this will rot my brain and go read a book or something.'

Beast Boy's guess was confirmed as his door was concealed in black energy and swung open to reveal a very ticked off Raven.

"Turn down your video game." She stated calmly.

"I can't, you see if I do then I will lose my gaming focus which I need to defeat Mega Monkeys 8! So then I'll be prepared for when Mega Monkeys 9 comes out!" Beast Boy replied quickly hoping to return to his game as soon as possible.

"I don't care about your gaming focus, with all this noise I can't focus on mediating."

"Well _I _need noise so I can focus."

"I need you to turn it down so I can meditate. Besides this is just another pointless video game."

"_POINTLESS!_" Beast Boy yelled waving his arms up and down in disbelief. "This game is not pointless! What's pointless is your meditating! Meditating isn't even important-"

"It is important, without it I wouldn't be able to control my emotions and no control over my emotions would mean no control over my powers."

"Pssh, whatever." Beast Boy said in disbelief. "Your powers are in perfect control now. So it can wait." Just as he said that all the light bulbs in his room became absorbed in dark energy and broke.

"I guess not." Raven replied as she walked away.

"What? NO!" Beast Boy whined. "I can't play my video game without any lights! How am I going to look at the pictures on the game box?"

"You don't." Raven called to him from down the hallway.

"Uggh!" Beast Boy complained. "Ravennnnn! Change these light bulbs for me!"

"Do it yourself." She said as she continued to walk away.

"But I don't want to!" Beast Boy said chasing after Raven.

"Quit following me."

"Not until you change the light bulbs!"

"Do you want me to break your game too?"

"No." Beast Boy gulped.

Sighing Raven asked. "What do you usually do when your light bulb burns out?"

"I get Robin to do it."

"And he does it for you because…."

"He wants me to stop distracting him from his work."

Raven sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Well I'm defiantly not doing it for you. Go ask Cyborg."

"Good idea! I'll bother Cyborg to do it!"

"That's not what I meant!" Raven called out, but it was too late, Beast Boy had already gone to find Cyborg.

**Sorry that was pretty short, I'll probably update it either later today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled to the ½ robotic teen. "You need to change my light bulb!"

"Not now BB I'm updating my systems."

"So do it after!"

"Look, I gotta stay in sleep mode for 12 hours for the change to take effect, so go ask Robin."

"But he's isn't here! I think he went to get food or something."

"Just do it yourself."

Beast Boy walked away defeated, he knew Cyborg wouldn't do it. There was only one Titan left, and she was bound to do it for him. Running to her room he smiled, only a little while longer until he'd get to play his video game.

"Hey Star, can you do me a favor?"

"What is the favor?" Starfire asked.

"I need you to change the light bulbs in my room."

"Why can you not complete this task by yourself."

'What to say, what to say?' Beast Boy thought desperately. Then he got it.

"Because I'm too short and all my animal forms that are tall don't have hands."

"Beast Boy of course I'll do it for you! Let me go and get the bulbs of light and I shall assist you right away!"

_**So how many Beast Boy's does it take to change a light bulb?**_

_**None, if he can trick you into doing it.**_


End file.
